Secret Agent Clank
Secret Agent Clank, titled as Clank & Ratchet: Maru Hi Mission Ignition in Japan, is a 2008 platform game developed by High Impact Games for the PlayStation Portable and published by Sony.The game was released on June 17th, 2008, and is the sixth game in the series, it stars Clank as the main character, playing the role of a secret agent. It takes place after Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters but before Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. It was re-released on the PlayStation 2 on May 26th, 2009 as a port created by Sanzaru Games. As the title suggests the game has a secret agent storyline where Clank works for a government secret agent group known as the Agency. At times it spoofs the James Bond, 007 series. To fit with this theme Clank wears a tuxedo throughout the game. Like the original 007, Clank has an array of helpful gadgets, such as a bow tie that he can use as a boomerang (the Tie-A-Rang), and a Blowtorch Briefcase. Clank has at a previous point in the series been on a Holo-Vision show where he played the main character - Secret Agent Clank. Gameplay Unlike previous Ratchet & Clank games, Clank's gameplay is more like Ratchet's. In the past, playing him was more about solving puzzles; now, he is a full on action character with weapons and gadgets of his own. Also featured are interactive cut scenes where the player must press a sequence of buttons correctly to sneak through an area undetected. Giant Clank, wherein Clank transforms into a monster-sized fighting machine, also makes an appearance. Besides Clank, both Captain Qwark and Ratchet are playable in the game.6 Qwark's gameplay segments are based on dubious accounts of his own exploits and are more action-based. Ratchet's segments in prison are more like the gameplay of previous games in the series. Clank has six weapons in his inventory: the Tie-a-Rang, Cuff Link Bombs, Tanglevine Carnation, Blowtorch Briefcase, Thunderstorm Umbrella, and Holo-Knuckles. Clank has the opportunity to gain access to a snowboard and other vehicles. The player can upgrade Clank's "Clank-Fu" fighting moves and weapons, similar to the weapons-leveling system in traditional Ratchet & Clank games. The player can learn new techniques, as well as various finishing move Story and plot This game focuses for the first time in the series on the adventures of the beloved robot sidekick, Clank, and his secret alter-ego, Secret Agent Clank, as the main playable character. Set after Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters, but before the events of Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, the premise behind Secret Agent Clank surrounds Ratchet as he's framed for a crime that he didn't commit. Unfortunately for the hero the trial is skewed against him and he is found guilty. To save his friend, Clank dons his Secret Agent Clank persona and investigates who's behind the accusations. Along the way, he acquires new abilities, such as Clank-Fu. He'll also receive, find and buy new weapons, such as the Tie-A-Rang and Cufflink Bomb.5 While Clank investigates, Ratchet fights previous henchmen he defeated and Captain Qwark travels across the galaxy while having a reporter bot write his autobiography. Ratchet was found guilty because of his "being a hero really doesn't pay" speech. The first area Clank explored was the Boltaire Museum which was where Ratchet was caught. As Clank went to the Boltaire Museum to halt the theft of a priceless jewel known as the Eye of Infinity, he saw, to his shock, Ratchet fleeing the scene of the crime. Ratchet was promptly found and arrested by local law enforcement. While retinal scanned proved that the thief was Ratchet, Clank was convinced of his friend's innocence. While Ratchet was sent to prison, Clank investigated the theft further, traveling to various locales until he came across an enigmatic figure known only as "The Kingpin". While going through an abandoned space facility, The Kingpin revealed himself to be none other than Klunk, Clank's evil doppelgänger, first introduced in Up Your Arsenal. Klunk stole Clank's transport, forcing him to enlarge and track the vehicle. In the meantime, Ratchet confronted some of his old enemies he had placed in prison while Captain Qwark traveled around the galaxy to start his autobiography with a less-than-thrilled reporter-bot, Biographical Analysis Robot Neo Eight Yellow or B.A.R.N.E.Y., coming along for the ride. When Clank finally confronted Klunk, the evil mastermind revealed his plan: he had stolen the Eye of Infinity to use as a refractor for a massive laser system perfectly poised to destroy every planet in the galaxy within a single shot. Klunk, acting through Ratchet (via a mind-control helmet), would threaten to use the laser for a planet to rule. Just in time, Klunk, posing as Clank, would stop Ratchet from destroying the galaxy, placing the hero in jail forever while Klunk, as Clank, would be idolized by the populace. Halfway through their battle, Klunk activated the laser, knowing that only he knew the password. Clank knocked out Klunk and managed to deactivate the firing sequence while Qwark accidentally beamed himself aboard the satellite, retrieved the Eye of Infinity, and dismantled the device. Ratchet was exonerated of the crimes filed against him, B.A.R.N.E.Y., secretly working for Klunk, tried to assassinate Qwark, but was stopped by Clank, and Klunk was placed in Ratchet's custody, being turned into a new vacuum cleaner to use in the apartment. Characters * Agency Gadgebots * Biographical Analysis Robot Neo Eight Yellow * Bot, Cute Anastasia * Clank * Cognito, Slim * Gratch, Darla * Head Goon * High Stakes Room owner (see Courtney Gears) * Jack of All Trades * Kingpin * Klunk * Lottabolts, Ivana * Plumber * Prison warden * Qwark, Copernicus Leslie * Ratchet * Thugs-4-Less Leader * Venantonio scientist * Woo, Number Technology Weapons * Tie-A-Rang * Cufflink Bomb * Blowtorch Briefcase * Tanglevine Carnation * ThunderStorm Umbrella * Holo-Knuckles * Hypno-Watch * OmniWrench 10K * Dual Lacerators * Shard Gun * Walloper * Shock Rocket * Bee Mine Mk. II * Pork Bomb Gun * Plasma Whip * Mine Launcher * RYNO Gadgets * Jet Boots * Holomonocle * Black Out Pen * Hypnowatch * Agency PDA * Bolt Grabber * Therm-Optic Shades * Omni-Key * PDA * Slim Cognito's Bolt Extractor Planets and locations * Boltaire - Outside * Boltaire - Main Halls * Prison Planet - Max-Security Cellblocks * Asyanica - Skyline Rooftops * Glaciara - Countesses Villa * Glaciara - Ski Slopes * Prison Planet - Mess Hall * Rionosis - Azcotal Alley * Rionosis - Mountainside Ascent * Le Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino - Main Floor * Prison Planet - The Exercise Yard * Le Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino - High Stakes Room * Venantonio - Secret Laboratory * Venantonio - Canals * Fort Sprocket - Mine Shafts * Fort Sprocket - Galactic Bolt Reserve * Prison Planet - Showers * Spaceship Graveyard - Launch Pad * The Quasar Fields * Hydrano - Dam's Edge * Underwater Base - Main Bulkhead Lock * Underwater Base - Super Secret Base * Underwater Base - Klunk's Villainous Lair * The HIG Treehouse Development The game was in development since before the release of Size Matters. In July 2007, rumors of the game's existence surfaced when David Bergeaud, who composes music for the Ratchet & Clank series, accidentally revealed the game in his online resume. The actual game was not confirmed by Sony until a pre-TGS 2007 conference Reception Secret Agent Clank received critically mixed scores ranging from a 6.5/10 from IGN to an 8.5/10 from Game Informer. Most scores fall in the 6-8 level with a Metacritic score of 71/100. The PS2 version once again received lukewarm reviews. Category:Games